The Helper
Wander's usual job at helping others is suddenly put on hold when everyone he runs into doesn't need his help. As a result, he starts panicking, and constantly tries to find someone in need. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *"Helper" End Credits While we see Hater's ship soaring, we hear Hater and the Watchdogs eating lunch from inside the ship. Gallery Quotes Background Information * Peepers is absent in this episode, but is mentioned in the animatic. Trivia * Fifth episode to focus on Wander's good nature. ("The Fugitives", "The Good Deed", "The Nice Guy", "The Liar") *Third time Hater appears without Peepers. ("The Stray", "The Big Job") **Although Peepers is mentioned during the credits. *First episode to be solely written, storyboarded, and directed by a single person. * This is the first time Wander actually takes Lord Hater seriously and intends to stop him. * Sixth time Wander goes crazy ("The Fugitives", "The Box", "The Ball", "The Tourist", "The Night"). * We learn that Wander and Lord Hater both like triple-pickle cream pie. * Third episode where Wander actually faces Lord Hater ("The Day", "The Brainstorm"). * The shop with the "Help Wanted" sign in the window has a No Smoking sign on the booth where the welder works. Continuity * When Wander is slipping through the floor, he goes past the elephant-like customer who bought most of the Thunder Blazz from "The Nice Guy." * Wander suffers from not helping again. ("The Fugitives") * Wander wanting to stop Lord Hater instead of befriend him as usual foreshadows the climax of "The Wanders", where without his helper personality, he is bound to stop all evil. Errors * In the diner, Sylvia's tail isn't there when she is sitting, * The pie in the diner Wander is eating "disappears" when Hater lands his ship. It later reappears fully intact, even though Wander did eat some of it earlier. * In the part when Wander is stating all the directions. Wander's hand actually placed in south while he's saying the opposite. * When Wander said "So you not in of a ride" his left hand has three fingers. * When Wander crashes and says "I only wanted to help", he only has one line on his mid section, he should have three. Allusions * McDonald's '- Frivolity Meals is a pun on the Happy Meal at McDonalds. The same restaurant also serves pies, but usually in apple. * '''Star Trek '- The shades Wander and Sylvia wear are slightly similar to Geordi La Forge's VISOR. * 'Blazing Saddles '- Wander threatens himself to get out of the town by having himself "run himself" out of town in front of the townspeople who fall for it. It is slightly similar to this Mel Brooks movie where Bart threatens to shoot himself under the guise of another person in order to let the townspeople feel sympathy for him after becoming Sheriff, but the people don't want him because of his ethnicity. ** Also, Wander also interrupts a movie set as they're making a movie of a movie similar to the cast members of Blazing Saddles interrupting a fancy movie set and the whole movie set. ** The Town is almost quite similar to Rock Ridge. Production Information *Aaron Springer (who worked on SpongeBob with Tom Kenny) storyboarded and wrote this episode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmkEAB7fL_0 * This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand users starting November 12, 2014. * Unlike most Wander Over Yonder episodes, which begin with scripts, this episode is the first to begin entirely with storyboarding. *This is the first episode to give someone (in this case, Aaron Springer) a "Written & Storyboarded by" credit. '''International premieres * November 22, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) * March 16, 2015 (Disney XD UK and Ireland) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Actress, Michelle, Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Manager, Additional Voices *Sam Riegel as Hitchhiker, Additional Voices *Aaron Springer as Bird, Director 1, Director 2, Additional Voices References Category:Episodes Category:Wander